


what we've never tried

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A little bit domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Some Humor, Watersports, i mean really that's the main thing, they pee on each other, weirdly kinda romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan and Phil try something new.





	what we've never tried

“You know what we’ve never tried?” Phil spat his toothpaste out in the sink.

“What?” Dan replied as he finished pissing just a few feet from Phil. He tapped his dick, flushed the toilet and zipped back up.

Phil rinsed his mouth out, then wiped his mouth off. “Watersports.”

“The fuck did that come from?” 

Dan nudged Phil out of the way to wash his hands in the sink. He pressed down on the soap dispenser and only a little trickle of blue liquid came out. He needed to remember to put hand soap on their grocery list. They were going on tour in a few weeks, but that didn’t mean they could just go without hand soap for weeks.

“I don’t know.” Phil yawned. It  _ was _ pretty late so Dan didn’t blame him. “I saw you pissing.”

“You see me pissing all the time and this has never come up.”

Phil shrugged. “So? So, it’s coming up now. Would you like… be into it?”

Dan threw the empty hand soap bottle in the bin. “Remind me to put hand soap on the list.” Dan wiped his hands off on a hand towel, and tossed it into the laundry basket near the door. It was becoming an unruly heap. He needed to do a load of towels tomorrow. “Would  _ you _ be into it?”

“I think… I’d at least try it.”

“Try it how?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I could like, I don’t know, piss on you.”

Dan snorted. “Piss on  _ me _ ? Why don’t I get to piss on you?”

“Do you want to piss on me?”

“Right now? Kind of.”

Phil gave him a squinty-eyed look. “ _ Dan.” _

“Don’t  _ Dan  _ me, babe. You’re the one that brought it up.”

Phil just shook his head and walked into the bedroom and Dan followed him. He flopped down onto his side of the bed and kicked his way under the covers. Dan slipped in bed beside him. 

“You ready for the lights?” Dan asked with a yawn. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

Dan flicked off the light and scooted up behind Phil to be the big spoon. He kissed Phil on the top of his ear.

“Good night, dear,” Dan said.

“Night,” Phil grumbled.

That was not a good grumble. That was an ‘I’m annoyed with you, but I’m not going to say anything about it’ grumble. In nearly a decade of being together, Dan had learned Phil’s grumbles.

He sighed. “Phil, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Phil grumbled again.

Then it dawned on Dan. “You’re not seriously mad that I won’t let you piss on me?”

“So it’s a definite no then?”

“I don’t know... maybe. It’s a definite maybe.” 

What was Phil even thinking? Had things gotten stale in their love life without Dan realizing? So stale that Phil wanted to piss on him? 

“Phil…?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything okay? Like we’re good, right?”

Phil turned over in his arms so they were nose to nose. “Of course.” His voice was low and sounded sincere. 

“The sex is still good? I feel like it’s still good.”

“So good. I’m just teasing you.

“So then you don’t really want to piss on me?”

“Hmm, no. I definitely do.”

Dan let out a breath. “Why?”

“Dunno,” Phil mumbled. “Curiosity.”

“You’re sure it’s not the sex?”

Phil slid his hand in between them and cupped Dan through his boxer-briefs.  _ God, that feels good.  _ Phil touching him always felt so goddamn good.

_ “ _ Pretty sure,” Phil said, then threw a leg over Dan’s hips and straddled him. He wiggled his ass on Dan’s lap and Dan got hard almost instantly. It was an unexpected move but not an unwelcome one. Not at all.

 

They ended up fucking. Phil rode Dan and Dan worked Phil through his orgasm with his hand while Dan finished inside Phil. And  _ fuck _ Phil was right. It definitely couldn’t have been about the sex. That had been some damn good sex.

When Phil came back from cleaning up in the bathroom, Dan said, “Fine. You win, Lester. You can piss on me.”

  
  
  


Dan had agreed to trying out watersports, but then it just never really happened. They were busy, and had shit to take care of with work and around the house, so it was easy to slip into their normal routines of fucking. The wildest thing they’d done since then was Phil fingering him while he did the dishes. 

One of the ways Phil would get out of chores was by getting Dan off while Dan was doing them. Something that Dan knew that most people didn’t was that Phil Lester could be a devious, dirty minded little fucker. Sometimes just folding laundry would make Dan hard for the amount of times Phil had given him head while he did it. 

Come to think of it, maybe chore fucks weren’t all that wild, and they really were in some kind of sex slump. But Dan didn’t really have time to think about it because they were about to go on a world tour, and they still had gaming videos to film, and planning to do and rehearsals…

He was lucky they had time and energy to fuck at all, let alone try new things.

But Dan wasn’t really complaining. Their life was great and it was incredible that he got to work and build this career with the man he loved so much. After this tour, they’d go on to do more things separately than they have in the past. It would be easier that way, Dan felt, when their relationship was becoming more obvious. Dan didn’t ever want the appearance that his romantic relationship with Phil was something that he sold for a profit. They’d still be “Dan and Phil” but they’d also Daniel Howell and Phil Lester. 

Phil came into the bedroom, and stripped off his shirt. “Hey, babe.”

“You finish editing?”

“Yeah, finally. I’m going to take a bath. You want to join?”

Dan thought about it for a moment. He was in the midst of a reddit spiral, so it was probably for the best that he halted that in its tracks.

“Why not?”

He got undressed and watched as a now-naked Phil filled up their tub and dropped a glittery raspberry bath bomb in the water. Dan grabbed the lighter and lit a few of their candles. Then, he dimmed the lights and turned on one of Phil’s favorite soft film soundtracks.

“I didn’t know we were going for a romantic bath,” Phil said.

Dan gave him a grin. “I’m sorry. I can blow the candles out, and we can have a sad, awkward bath instead.”

Phil skirted a hand across Dan’s stomach, then dropped his touch away. “Get in the water, Dan.”

Dan stepped into the warm water and sank down into the purple water. It smelled sweet and Dan immediately relaxed into the heat. Phil stepped in with him, leaning back against his chest.

“Feels good,” Phil said.

“Does,” Dan mumbled, placing a kiss to Phil’s head. He looked down at their four knees popping out of the water. “Though we really need a giant tub.”

Phil knocked his knee into Dan. “We do.”

They just rested their like that for awhile. Dan would occasionally drop kisses on Phil’s head and Phil would occasionally drop kisses on Dan’s chest. Dan was trailing his finger slowly up and down Phil’s sternum, when Phil laid his hand over Dan’s and guided it to Phil’s nipple.

Dan gently thumbed the pink nub and Phil let out a low moan that sent a thrill through Dan. He loved being able to coax those quiet sounds of out of Phil.

“I can’t believe how close tour is,” Phil said, a little sleepily.

“Me either, baby. And it’s probably our last one.”

Phil shifted against him, his lower back a comforting weight against Dan’s dick. He wanted to pull him in even closer. 

“We did say that about tatinof though,” Phil replied.

Dan dropped his hand away from Phil’s nipple and rested it on soft curve of his hip. “We did, but you know things are different now.”

“I know.”

They were--they were planning on a house, on settling down, on thinking about a future with more than just the two of them. Someday, at least. This was the end of one era and the start of a new one, a more open one, a freer one. 

“Sometimes,” Dan said, his voice a near whisper. “I can’t believe how far we’ve made it.”

“Together,” Phil added.

Dan kissed his head again. “Yeah, together.”

The movement was a little awkward, but Phil flipped over in Dan’s arms, scooted up to the side so they could look at each other. He reached up and placed a hand on Dan’s cheek, then let his touch slide down, his fingers trip over Dan’s lips. Dan sucked Phil’s thumb into his mouth. Phil’s eyes fluttered shut, then Dan let his hand drop away back into the sweet, raspberry water.

“I’m glad I never had to do any of it without you,” Phil said softly. “I’m a little scared of things changing. I don’t know if you--”

“I am too. Change is scary, but things won’t change that much, you know? They’ll be better.”

Phil nodded. “I just… I don’t want to lose this. Part of what I love about what we do is that  _ we  _ do it, and I just I need… promise me, promise me we’ll never stop fighting for it to feel like this.”

Dan swept some of Phil’s fringe back into his quiff. “Like what, Phil?”

“Like it feels right now.”

Dan stared at Phil, just couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was so beautiful, and  _ they  _ were so beautiful--and there were hardly words for this  _ feeling  _ inside him right now, this feeling for the life they’d built together, this feeling that connected them. Dan knew exactly what Phil meant.

“I promise, Phil,” Dan leaned in. “I promise I’ll never stop”

He leaned into kiss Phil, a strong, open-mouthed kiss that tried its best to say all the things Dan had trouble saying. A kiss that made its own promises. 

Phil’s hands were gripping into his biceps, that gotten bigger, firmer, from working out and loved to feel the difference of Phil’s hands on him now and Phil’s hands on him when he was young. Dan’s hands were in Phil’s hair, tugging on the longer strands near the crown of his head. Their mouths were sinking deeper and deeper into each other, and Dan was opening his mouth to let Phil lick against his tongue.

Their movements were slightly splashing the water, and something about the sound was sinking low in his belly and he felt that strange sensation like he had to go or he could go, but then Phil’s hand was on his neck like actual fireworks--and he was starting to get a little hard…

Phil’s hand slid down to his chest and gently played with the small amount of hair on his sternum. He’d sometimes shave it off but he hadn’t in awhile, and it felt nice to just have Phil stroking him there.

Their kissing slowed, until it was just them exploring each other, as if they hadn’t done that at least a thousand times before. As if it was still new. 

“How do I still want you this much?” Phil spoke, their mouths barely parted.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how you ever wanted me.”

“Dan… you’re all I want.” Phil bit his lip and looked directly at Dan, just right at him. “All I’ve ever wanted. All of you. Everything about you… always.”

“Fuck, Phil.” That was a lot to hear. Even if it was one of those things that they  _ knew.  _ It wasn’t always something they talked about in so many words. How they loved each other in a way that seemed almost unreal. So much of their life was  _ so _ real. It was laundry baskets and grocery lists and financial planning. Then, there were moments like this. When their love for each other felt too big, too bright, too consuming to just exist in the real world with everything else. 

That was a crazy thought, a too much thought.

“Dan, I…” Phil didn’t finish what he was saying. He pressed on the drain plug with his toes, and let it up. Mixed in with the music, Dan heard the water start to go down the drain.

Phil rolled over on top of him. Their cocks were both semi-erect, and now that they were pressed against each other, Dan felt himself start to get even harder.

The tight ring of Phil’s finger was squeezed around the base of his shaft.

“ _ Shit. _ ”

“Don’t get hard,” Phil whispered. “Please.”

“What? Why?” Dan was breathless and Phil was on top of him and every instinct in his body wanted him to get hard.

“Because…” Phil cast a glance over his shoulder toward where the water was draining out. “I want all of you.  _ All  _ of you.” He leaned down and ran his open mouth up Dan’s neck. 

Touching his neck was not fair if Phil didn’t want Dan to get hard.

The water was almost all the way out of the bath, and Dan realized what Phil was trying to say.

“You want to…” Dan couldn’t say it for some reason. He just looked at Phil and Phil nodded and he knew what he meant.

“Both of us.”

“O-okay,” Dan managed, his throat feeling a little tight.

Phil was perched over him, but then swept down to kiss him. Just then, warmth splashed across Dan’s cock and ran over his balls and down between his legs.

It was different--strangely intimate--and Dan didn’t know how to react other than to kiss Phil harder, hold onto him even tighter as the warm liquid just kept coming and coming. The sound was enough to have Dan doing the same thing. 

Piss started running out of Dan’s soft cock onto his leg, and dribbling over Phil as he was still emptying himself out. 

Phil’s hand wrapped around Dan’s cock, and Dan pissed all over Phil’s hand because he couldn’t stop mid-flow and Phil was aiming it at himself so it was pouring over his chest and running down his abs to his cock and balls.

_ Holy fuck. _

Dan could feel the heat of their piss beneath him as they just kept kissing, and then when he was mostly spent, he felt Phil nudge a hand between his legs and underneath him. He blushed when he felt Phil press a finger against his rim, then slip it inside him. God, it was tight but good to feel Phil like this, fingering him. Phil probably wouldn’t give him more than just this one finger without lube but it was nice to feel full, to have the pressure he needed against the spot inside him, as Phil wanked both their wet cocks off in his hand.

Eventually, they both spiraled into that too-good feeling and they spilled over Phil’s hands and all over Dan’s chest.

“That was…” Phil said, finally catching his breath. 

“It was.”

“We should probably take a shower now, though,” Phil said.

“I’m concerned about your use of the word probably. Is there a scenario in which we don’t take a shower right now?”

Phil just smiled at Dan, and it was wonderful and normal smile. An ‘I love you’ smile, but the kind they’d been passing to each other across the lounge and over the dinner table for years. 

Dan was glad that their love didn’t always feel impossible, or too-big, and he was glad that sometimes it did. He was just really fucking glad that their love could fit itself into all the shapes their life together could make. 

  
  



End file.
